I Hate You
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Watching you with your pathetic friends, seeing you try to hide the scars, seeing you stubbornly put up a shield from the world, seeing you cry silently. And for that I hate you.


**_ZeldaJewel:_** This is yet another one-shot that I have been thinking about over and over. It deals with Kaiba's reasons for hating Jounouchi (Joey). It has angst, just to warn those that don't like that. This is not suppose to be yaoi, but it's the way you think about it.

I will hopefully get _'My Way'_ chapt 20 up as soon as possible. It all depends in if I get enough reviews to feel satisfied. I have the chapter almost finished, just a few more paragraphs and I should be done.

**_Summary:_** Watching you with your pathetic friends, seeing you try to hide the scars, seeing you stubbornly put up a shield from the world, seeing you cry silently. And for that I hate you. (Kaiba/Jou ish.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**I Hate You**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

I hate you...

How else could I describe the feelings I have towards you? You're stupid, incompetent, filthy, and a measly mutt! You're voice is annoying to all that have ears. And your dress is disgraceful to a bum on the streets. Your dueling skills are nothing least then pathetic. How you have friends is beyond me, they must have been in the same league as you: A nothing. Unfortunately, those are only some of the reasons why I detest you.

I hate you because you're clumsy...

Not just in your movement, but your work, your feelings. You clumsily let your feelings get the best of you and therefore give perfect opportunity for someone of higher ranks come and crush you down. You are left wide open to humiliation, and for those reasons you are clumsy. For the most part I think you will always be that way...and I hate you for that.

I hate you because you're ill-mannered...

Your rude and disgusting to look at. Always stuffing more food in then what your big mouth can hold; but that is not what truly gets me. You push by others to become first, you rudely rush passed not giving a second glance at how ridiculous you look to the crowds around you. When one challenges you, you get right up in their face not giving them the pleasure of breathing as you snarl them down like a rabid dog. I hate you for that.

I hate you because you're loud and obnoxious...

Your voice booms everywhere you go. Disturbing people that have come to relax. Your pleasure is not enjoyed with others of the human race and makes me think that you really do belong to the canine family. You make the most strongest person shudder at your stupid phrases and slurs. Hasn't anyone taught you how to speak? Are you really that distant to know that no one cares of what you have to say? I hate you for that.

I hate you because you're stubbornness...

You never no how to give up a fight, you keep going back to the one that beats you down with words, actions and challenges just to get defeated again. You never learn that when you're defeated, you're defeated. Your stubbornness to keep on going, enrages me because I know that you are nothing but broken on the inside. How do you still have the will to stand up to people in your measly condition? Your stubbornness is nothing more then useless to you yet you have it anyways. I hate you for that.

I hate you because you are confident...

You are so sure that you can defeat any problem that can arise even if it is beyond your control! You take life as a grand experience...but I know better. You're so confident that you could make your way up to the top and yet you have no choice since your statues is below dirt! You will never be someone people respect, your nothing. For that I hate you.

I hate you because of your ego...

If your head got any bigger it might explode from the pressure. You think that your someone great, that you came in second at duelist Kingdom. Well that only makes you second-rate, the honorable mentions would not even consider you a part of them. You think that you are someone by the ones that you 'hang' around with, but in reality you know that they don't see the real you like I do. And for that I hate you.

I hate you because of your happy attitude...

You always appear happy, no matter what hardships have come your way. You get up and try and look for the good in everything even if there's none to be found. You put up your positive attitude even if you don't feel very 'happy'. Your pathetic in that way...I am nothing like that. You pretend that you will always be happy as long as you have your friends and your sister. I hate you for that.

I hate you because of the way you treat your friends...

You don't know how to react to the happiness while you suffer in silence, therefore, you keep to yourself coming to the conclusion that they do not deserve the truth of your life. You are selfish to them for keeping them in the dark. You hug them and tell them that you are lucky to have such great friends, but you know that they could never be your friends because of what they don't know, unlike me. I hate you for that.

I hate you because you're a liar...

You lie straight in the faces of those that love you. You make excuses of why you shouldn't hang with your pathetic friends, therefore lying to them and denying yourself of something you always wanted. Even when your with them, they ask you if _'you're alright?'_ and all you say to them in return is _'I'm fine, don't worry' _A LIE, and I'm the only one that knows that you lie. Everyone is blinded by your lies; you've lie your whole life, you can't speak the truth if you wanted to. For that I hate you.

I hate you because you're a coward...

You run from what you fear and never step up and face it. You hear only what you want to hear and you block out the truth that has been thrown in your face. You run from what you are: A mutt, a nothing! Your afraid of what could be and what couldn't. Your afraid to tell them how you feel, your afraid to give them your opinion. You agree to whatever they say even if your heart tells you differently. I hate you for that!

I hate you because of the way you treat your younger sibling...

You think your a role model for your younger sibling...Shizuka is it? Your nothing but a wanna-be, someone who you think would look up to you and she would be just like you when she's older. She would be foolish to want to be like you. You think you can always protect her from the 'likes of me', but in all honesty you should protect her from yourself. You promise her the world, but you come up empty-handed in the end. You break her heart. And for that I hate you.

I hate you because of your family separation...

You act like it was for the best, that it didn't change your way about love being forever there. You act like you hate your mother for leaving you with alone, taking away the only joy that kept you sane. You act like them leaving you did not effect you mentally and emotionally, but **LOOK** the scars are apparent! You think that they have every right to leave you, besides you reason that _'they're adults they know what's best'_...Bullshit! Sometimes adults act like frightened children. Your reasoning is foolish and for that I hate you.

I hate you because of your fake smile...

Around everyone you put up a false smile, that would lead them to think you are fine, but I know that's not true. You smile the whole day long hoping that no one would notice the frown that wants the urge to take over. Your friends don't see that, even you blinded your sister from your pain. Only when I contradict you, when I confront you and force your true colors to come out do you drop your smile and show me the truth. I hate you for that.

I hate you because you are abused...

You hide your suffering from all around you, saying that you _'got into another fight' _unfortunately it only part truth. Your body language screams out for help, and yet no one comes to your rescue. I hate the bruises that mar your perfect skin, I hate the scars that would never heal from 'his' torture. Your father is a bastard and yet you do not stand up for yourself. You limp to school and back and I become enrage with not just him but you! I watch you with your pathetic friends, seeing your try to hide the scars, seeing you stubbornly put up a shield from the world. You will never do anything about it will you? I hate you for that.

I hate you because of your tears...

I see you silently crying behind your friends back as they talk about the love their parents show to them. I see you cry out in pain as I push you around and knock you to the floor. I hate you when I see you in the empty hallways shaking with tears from your life. Tears that give evidence you know what you are and you know that nothing will change in your life if you don't do something but are to afraid to tell someone...your afraid to tell me. So all you do is silently cry, giving yourself self pity that will never be there to hold you. I hate you for that.

I hate you because of the color of your hair...

It shines through the sun, looking flawless in the heat of the day. It gives you a innocent look that I know is not there. It's light and full of energy, when the real you is nothing but dark and full of misery. It's unique to Japan and therefore you think you are someone of great importance, but your not. Your just someone with a horrible American accent. And yet it gives you a look of someone from an enchanted fairy tale. I hate you for that.

I hate you because of the color of your eyes...

They're the color of honey dew drops. They shine through the sadness that you hide deep within. Yet you show me the hurt behind them when I break you with degrading words. You hide the sadness through the light of your honey brown eyes thinking that people wouldn't notice. They wouldn't...if they were stupid, the pain is evident through them, you can't hide anything in them mutt! I hate you for that.

I hate you because of your looks...

You appear stupid, clumsy, undignified. But at times I see you without your friends, I see you sit there with a frown, with a look of deep thinking and you are handsome to all that would see you like this. It would be amusing if Mai had seen her knight in shining armor is nothing but broken. You look angelic when the sun hits the top of your head and you don't now how blessed you are with things you think are not important. You have someone to talk to you and listen to you...but you never go to him...you never come to me. I hate you for that.

I hate you because you hate me...

You think I'm a bastard, someone who does not care for anyone besides my brother and myself. Your wrong, I care for you, but you do not see it. You call me moneybags, thinking my life is simple because of my money...your wrong. You think that I could never contain emotions of a normal human being, but you're incorrect, I feel hate, I feel sorrow, I feel loneliness, I feel pain, I feel despair, I feel empathy, I feel compassion, I feel hurt. You think I could never love anyone...but you had misinterpreted my feelings. You think I'm nothing but a vampire, sucking the life out of those that get in my way, but I can't since someone stole my reason for living away from me. You think that your alone without any family, but your wrong again, I don't have no one but my brother, I was adopted into a cruel family, abused at my fathers hands, just like you. You think none of this would matter, but it matters to me. I hate you for that.

I hate you because...

I see myself...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** So what did you guys think? It was full of angst and sad...well at least to me. Please review


End file.
